Before the Dawn
by armchaircynic
Summary: The world is under the control of an oppressive organization known simply as Federation. Many years ago digimon rained down from the sky and fell to certain, chosen children and one of these children was a girl named Eva. It has been eighteen years since that night and now she and her lopmon wish to rid the world of Federation and will stop at nothing to achieve their goal.
1. Prologue

It has been a long time since the world saw true peace. An organization known simply as Federation emerged many years ago to combat the supposed evils in the world. The used digimon as their ultimate weapons in order to purge the Earth of that which they deemed unworthy or evil. They came to power through false promises and manipulation. It has been a long time since anyone attempted to challenge the dictatorship of Federation. There has been a growing movement of people who are willing to fight against the oppression.

This organization brought digimon into the public eye. Although the majority of tamers who use digimon work for Federation, some people were gifted with these companions randomly one night. Spheres of light fell from the sky like a brilliant meteor shower that night. They penetrated the roofs of homes and came to fall on the beds of children. In the morning these children woke to find digieggs on their beds along with a digivice. They received no counseling and were left to figure out how to proceed on their own.

Federation attempted to capture all the falling digieggs and they succeeded in capturing most of them. The eggs were preserved in an underground facility so that nobody could access them. Many of the children who became tamers on that night were recruited by Federation agents. Some, however, have kept themselves neutral while others are trying to figure out a way to fight against the oppressive organization.

One of these rebels is an eighteen year old girl named Eva and her companion Lopmon…


	2. Chapter 1 - Gardening

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first fic on this account. I wanted a fresh start so I decided to write under a different name. I have included the prologue as well as the first chapter so that there is something more substantial to read. Nothing more to report for now. Please check out the notes as the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any related properties. I own the original characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Gardening**

"I'm hungry!"

"… Did you hear me? I'm hungry!"

"Eva, oh Eva please feed me!"

"You just ate an hour ago! You ate more than I did!"

A girl was walking along a busy street with her companion in tow. Lopmon was walking at her side easily keeping up with the tamer's longer strides. Although the pair appeared to be arguing, it was obvious to anyone who knew them that this was just friendly banter.

Eva, the girl, stopped suddenly and turned to her companion. She studied her for a second.

"Alright, after we are done at the community garden we will go to Quick Burger for a quick bite," she sighed, "That should tide you over for a while. That means dinner will be later."

"Yay!" Lopmon exclaimed, "You're the best tamer I've ever had!"

"I'm the only tamer you've ever had."

Lopmon hugged Eva's legs and rubbed her face against them. She had red bows on her ears like a little girl might.

"Alright! Let's go," Eva announced.

The pair continued on until they arrived at a large building. Most of the building was mall but the roof had been turned into a garden for the city's residents to use. It maximized space as much as possible.

The elevator took them to the top and the doors opened to reveal a brilliant array of plant life. Lopmon hurried on ahead to a small plot toward the back.

"Look, Eva!" Lopmon shouted. "Our tomatoes are getting huge!"

"I bet they'll taste delicious!" Eva called back.

She held onto her white straw hat as she jogged over to her friend. A red ribbon that matched Lopmon's was tied around the hat. The white spaghetti strap dress billowed around her legs as she ran.

It was quite a sight to see a tamer walking around freely with their digimon. Tamers who were not part of Federation tended to keep their digimon hidden from the public eye. There was nothing illegal about having a digimon but it did make a person into a target of sorts. Eva didn't care if someone tried to take Lopmon from her, they would just fight back.

Working together in the garden was something the two enjoyed doing together. It was a simple activity but it was something that nobody could intrude on. Most of the time the garden was completely empty because those with plots tended to work and come in the evening.

Eva was poking through the plants and checking to see if any insects had begun to eat at the leaves. Everything seemed untouched until she came upon the strawberry plants. Several of the leaves were chewed through. It took a few moments until the culprit was spotted. It was a caterpillar sitting on one of the leaves and happily munching away on the green. Lopmon came over to it and flicked it away.

"Okay, go grab the hose so we can water these plants," Eva directed. "Also, we'll pick up some bug spray today and spray it on the leaves tomorrow."

Lopmon nodded "Can do!"

The rabbit-like digimon went over to the shed a short way away and turned the handle to release the water. It carried the hose over to Eva and the girl took it. She twisted the nozzle until a gentle stream of water came out.

"It's not ideal to water plants in the middle of the day but we don't have much choice," Eva sighed.

"Why?" Lopmon asked.

"We have so much to do today and hardly any time to do it."

"What's the plan?"

"We need to get groceries, go to the library, go to the tea store, and we need to cook dinner."

Lopmon shrugged, "We'll manage, we always do."

The digimon went up to the tamer and blew in her face, scattering her red hair.

"Hey! What was that for?" Eva demanded.

"The lopmon way of telling you to relax," Lopmon explained.

"How do you know its lopmon behaviour? You appeared to me as an egg."

"I just know."

The pair fell into an easy silence as Eva watered the rest of the plants. There were some vegetables and some fruits. It wasn't a lot but it was something and they were proud of it because they had worked on it themselves.

When the watering was done, Eva shut off the hose and gave it back to Lopmon to put away. She stood up and walked to the elevator entrance and waited for her friend. When the digimon came over they called the elevator over and waited. It wasn't a long wait until they were descending back to the world.

"I wish we could stay in the garden forever," Lopmon sighed just as the doors were about to open.

Eva looked down in surprise, "Why?"

"It's so peaceful up there and it's just you and me."

Eva knelt down and put her hand on Lopmon's head. "Hey, it will always be the two of us. We're the perfect pair."

Just as the doors were opening, Eva placed a kiss on Lopmon's forehead and then stood up. They continued on until they got outside and then walked across the street once there was a break in the traffic. It was another short walk until they got to a fast food restaurant by a park. There was a takeout window that overlooked a small grassy area with picnic benches that were shaded by large oak trees.

Lopmon ran over to the bench under the largest tree and watched as Eva went to order. They could see each other well and Eva kept glancing over every few seconds. She had heard horror stories from people on the street of digimon being stolen right from under their tamer's noses. She doubted that anyone in the city could take on her and Lopmon but it was better to be cautious.

When it was Eva's turn to order, she chose two chicken burgers, an extra-large order of fries, and two medium root beers. It was all stacked onto a tray that would be returned to the takeout window when the food was finished.

"Yay! You got my favourite!" Lopmon exclaimed as Eva approached, "I was sniffing the air the whole time while you were ordering. When I got a whiff of those fries I could barely sit down!"

Eva set the tray down. "I'm glad you're excited."

"Oh don't be such a stiff. Loosen up a bit! It's why I'm here."

"I don't think that you were given to me so that I could "loosen up" plus I'm plenty relaxed."

Lopmon just shrugged and stuffed a fry into her mouth. They ate in silence, listening to the sounds of the city. The park was a little patch of green surrounded by high-rise buildings. A lot of people who moved to the city from other places found it suffocating for a long time. A cloud of smog clung to the city in the morning but it always seemed to clear up during the day. There wasn't much to see in the middle of the day because most people were working. Once the shifts were over, the city truly came alive. The lights from the buildings lit up all the streets like small suns.

For now, the occasional jogger or business person on their break entertained Eva and Lopmon. They had made a hobby out of people watching. Since they spent so much time alone together it was interesting to see how other people interacted with the world. They were like scientists looking through a microscope at specimens on a slide.

"It's so lonely," Lopmon declared.

"Everyone is working so there's not much to see," Eva countered.

"Not that."

"Oh?"

Lopmon took a breath before continuing, "What I mean is that it's always just you and me. It has been like that for the past three years since your parents were killed. Don't get me wrong, I love being with you but…"

"But what?" Eva asked.

"But I wish that we could make friends. I wish that we could meet other teenagers who are tamers like you. You said that the night my egg appeared to you digieggs fell to other children as well. That means there's bound to be someone in this city who can be our friend."

"You're assuming that Federation hasn't eaten them up yet."

"I bet there's someone."

Lopmon's words hung in the air between them and nothing else was said until the food was eaten. Eva silently stood up and took the tray over to the take out window. She motioned for Lopmon to follow so that they could continue on with their day.

Eva pulled out her phone and checked to see what was first on the list.

"We could go to the hardware store first," she said.

The silence was finally broken.

Lopmon grinned, "There's lots of fun things for me to play with there!"

"You are not allowed to touch anything there. Knowing you, you'll cut an ear off or something."

"No fun! See, you're such a stiff."

Eva groaned. "You cannot play with the tools in the hardware store and that's final. We're only there to pick up bug spray."

"Can't we do anything fun?" Lopmon asked.

"If you're good for the rest of the day and for part of tomorrow, I will take you to the Play Place after we're done in the garden."

Lopmon rushed over and embraced Eva's legs, almost causing her to trip. With as grunt, Lopmon was shaken off and the pair continued on. The hardware store was a ten minute walk from the park there were at originally. Shops and apartment buildings lined the streets and guided them to an area that sold industrial materials. The small building on the corner was the destination.

Inside the store was filled exclusively with gardening supplies. The back wall was lined with colourful bottles of insecticides. Eva was on the search for the mildest one that would still be effective enough to kill the bugs eating her plants. If it didn't kill them, it would at least repel them.

Lopmon sauntered over with arms full of various bottles. Her heard was hardly visible under the load.

"I think one of these might do it," she announced in a voice muffled by bottles.

"Woah! You'll hurt yourself!" Eva exclaimed. "Put them on the floor and we'll pick one."

Lopmon happily obliged and practically threw the bottles onto the floor. Luckily everything was plastic so there was no shattering upon impact. They did, however, make a loud noise and the clerk at the front of the store coughed to signal that he heard everything.

"Let's just take the blue one," Eva mumbled.

She wanted to get out as soon as possible before something else happened. Lopmon hurriedly put back all the bottles while Eva went up to the front to pay. When she was about to pay for the insecticide, lopmon joined her. The clerk eyes the digimon suspiciously.

"I would be careful walking these streets," he said, "Something that cute is bound to get snatched up by hungry predators."

"We'll be fine," Eva huffed. "Keep the change."

She threw the money down onto the counter and snatched up the spray with one hand while grabbing Lopmon's paw with the other. They were out of the store faster in record time. The walked back towards the park because their apartment was in that direction.

While walking, Lopmon began to feel agitated and stressed. Eva slowed down her pace when she noticed this.

"Hey Eva," Lopmon whispered.

Eva looked down, "Yeah?"

"Can you sense that?"

"What?"

"There are a bunch of digimon right in front of us."

* * *

**A/N:** I will use this space at the end of each chapter to write my thoughts about the writing process as well as some extra bonus material that might make the story more interesting.

I chose the name Eva very last minute. I was just about to upload and was on Skype with my friend who is named Eva. I asked her what I should name my character because I had all the other names chosen except for my protagonist. She said "There are never any characters named Eva" and I agreed with her. So I named my character after my close friend. Originally Eva was going to have an Agumon but my friend's favourite digimon is Lopmon and its evolutions so I decided to give my character a Lopmon instead.

I hope the chapter was enjoyable! Please leave a review telling me what you think. I would love to improve in any way that I can.


End file.
